RWBY: A Warrior from the Wasteland
by WolfSPARTAN062
Summary: After a long session of playing modded Fallout 4 James Ryan O'Doul was a bout to finish the main quest line when his Xbox One crashed and the power in his house went out. The next thing James knew he had been turned in to the Character of his recent playthrough of Fallout 4 with the mods enabled in the world of RWBY. What could go wrong?


**So this was an idea that came to me while playing modded Fallout 4 with the mods listed at the bottom of the page alongside several other mods that I decided not to include. So there might be some minor changes to the first chapter depending on my modded play through of Fallout 4. So with that out of the way I hope you all enjoy this quasi crazy idea of a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the RWBY universe, Fallout universe, or the Fallout 4 mods. They are owned by their respective creators except for the characters I create that are not apart of the canon continuity for their respective universes.**

* * *

_With everything said and done and standing atop the Mass Fusion building with the detonator in hand for the Fusion Pulse Charge in hand I took in the moment to remember the hell that the Institute put me through._

_"You took everything from me you sick son's a bitches, so I'll take everything from you." I said to myself before activating the detonator and watched the Institute's HQ go up in radioactive smoke for a minute before turning around to walk back to Preston and the others unaware of the sizable chunk of reinforce concrete that was headed my way. _

_**Was that a memory or did that actually happen to me? ...I can't remember it's been so long.**_

* * *

Pain... pain all over and in places I didn't know where posible as consciousness returned I was greeted with a nights sky fulled with stars and surrounded by green trees. Instincts rushed through me and I was on my feet with an MA5D Assault Rifle in my hands and scanning my immediate surroundings. What I found was a clearing about fifty meters wide and... thats it, yet something just feels off. Like the trees should be dead, the green grass under my feet dead, the noise of nature waking to a new down dead, why? Memories of two lives one of comfort and love the other hardship and pain soon flod my mind and I am on my knees clutching my head. The memories filled with hardship were more prominent than the ones of comfort. The memories of comfort were still there just harder to find under the pile of pain. Though something interesting was that some of the memories from the life of pain were in the life of comfort in the form of a video game called Fallout 4. Though the memories from the life of pain before the events of Fallout 4 were a bit muddled but still discernible. The player character from Fallout 4 and from the life of pain shared the same name minus the middle name, Anastasia "Ana" Arnett Bray.

Born as Anastasia Arnett Buchanan in twenty in Denver, Colorado on June seventeenth Twenty Twenty-one. Ana had a good childhood with good friends and loving parents, but that all changed when a drunk driver slammed into her parents car with enough force to kill all involved. With her parents gone Ana moved in with her Aunt and Uncle on her father's side for two years before enlisting in the Marine Corps at the age of twenty two. Ana served in the United States Marine Corps, becoming an officer with hard work and good leadership. She rose to the rank of Brigadier General by the time she retired. Ana was then trained in Special Operations and sent of several Unrelenting deployments. On her first unrelenting deployment Ana was badly injured and was on death's doorstep until a skunk works science division of the military was able to rebuild her with cybernetic enhancements and was the first of a special Spec-Ops division of cybernetically enhanced soldiers who had survived similarly unrelenting deployments. The division was ultimately disbanded due to the hefty costs of rebuilding a person after five missions as only five other service members from the Navy and Army had been "drafted' to the division. After that the squad stayed together for twenty more missions of unrelenting ferocity before being picked off one by one until Ana was the Sole Survivor and made out badly injured, but alive. After which she was given retirement with the rank of Brigadier General. Retirement was was absolute hell for Ana as she dealt with the trauma that she went through during her military career. Until she met James Scot Bray in the summer of Twenty Seventy while working at the Museum of Freedom and were married in the fall of Twenty Seventy-Four. Three years later Shaun is born on July Twenty-Fifth Twenty Seventy-Seven and the events of the prologue to Fallout 4 begin. Sometime after the prologue James is killed and Shaun is taken by Kellogg and an Institute Agent, then the main events of Fallout 4 play out. During the quest Getting a Clue, Ana found a set of NCR Veteran Ranger armor. Which then Nick Valentine states that there have been rumors floating about Diamond City that there was a rare set of armor in the Commonwealth Bank. Intuited by this Ana went after the armor once Dogmeat found where Kellogg was hiding out, Fort Hagen. With the armor found and modified to Ana's liking she traveled back to Fort Hagen to find and confront Kellogg.

With Kellogg now dead and Ana finding out where Shaun was, with the Institute, she heard the distress signal for the caravan that starts the quest line for Atomatron once that was completed Ana gained the Eyebot Pod and created JACK. Now returning to Diamond City a new signal was added to Ana's PIP-Pad that started her on the quest line for Far Harbor. With the events of Far Harbor out of the way Ana listened into the Nuka-Cola Family Radio starting the quest line for Nuka-World and once the quest line was complete killed all the raiders in Nuka-World. With Nuka-World done with and on her way back from Nuka-World Ana watched as as a black pod fall from the sky that look to be larg enough fo fit only one person. Making her way over to the pod Ana found that there was indeed one person in side the pod that person being Sargent Major Samantha Strongfield of the United Nations Space Command's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers who was badly injured by a Yao Guai. Ana was able to patch the Sargent Major up with bandages and a Stimpack. After some time of helping Ana for a quarter of the Main Quest Line Samantha Strongfield died due to an Albino Deathclaw and the absurd amount of radiation from the Glowing See on the duos return trip to Vergil with the Courser Chip. In her dying breath Samantha told Ana to take her armor and weapons to help aid Ana's journey to find out who stole her baby son and why they wanted him.

Samantha's ODST armor was a modified Hayabusa [B] with a modified Commander's helmet. The modifications to the armor are a RX99 Radiation Shielding, AL4 Sentinel Armor Lock, NK-77 Nano-Kevlar Weave Under suit, Red Paint, Standard Gloves, Backpack, Grenades, and Some Pouches. The modifications to the helmet are UA/CBRN/HUL, Smart HUD VISR, B320 Cryptanalysis, Red Paint, and Gold Visor. There were schematics for several different weapons that Samantha had told Ana about. The UNSC weapons that Amantha gave Ana was a suppressed MA5E37 ICWS and a M6G/SOCOM ONI PDWS. The MA5E37 was modified with Mk. 4 Internal Mechanism Receiver, 60 Round Magazine, MB40 Light Muzzle Brake, Iron Sights, a Flashlight, and firing M116 5.56x45 FMJ-Incendiary Rounds. The M6G/SOCOM ONI PDWS was modified with Mk. 6 Internal Mechanism Receiver, Tactical [Polymer] Grip, 12 Round Magazine, SS/M 60 SOCOM Suppressor, an Underbarrel Flashlight, ONI Sight Color, firing M226 12.7x40mm SAP-Inceniary rounds, Red Laser, ONI Ablative Coating. Later on the MA5E37 and M6G/SOCOM ONI PDWS were later modified by Ana with help from the Legendary Crafting Framework Holotape Ana found on the kitchen counter in the ruins of her old home. Those modifications for the MA5E37 was L1: Penetrating, UO: Unscrappable, LE: Gun Option & Second Legendary, L2: Penetrating, FM: Default, ROFM: Default Rate of Fire, AC: No Ammo Conversion, PO: No Override, RM: -80% Recoil, ZM: Default Zoom, DM: +80% Damage. While the M6G/SOCOM ONI PDWS was modified with L1: Quad (FO76), UO: Unscrappable, LE: Gun Option & Second Legendary, L2: Quad (FO76), FM: Default, ROFM: Default Rate of Fire, AC: No Ammo Conversion, PO: No Override, RM: -80% Recoil, ZM: Default Zoom, DM: +80% Damage. The schematics that were on the datapad that Samantha had in one of her pockets helped Ana with creating a more powerful sniper rifle with the SRS99D-S2, shotgun with the XM45 Tactical, SMG with the M7A4/S Caseless SMG, and a few other weapons that would be much more powerful than whatever she could find in the Commonwealth Wasteland. Upon entering the institute Ana was disgusted with the ideals of the 'Father' who was actually her son Shaun himself and sought to end everything that he and the institute had done over the years. Though there was one catch. Shaun had created a synth version of his younger self and Ana had decided to look after the synth version of Shaun. With everything set to blow the Institute's HQ to kingdom come with the Fusion Pulse Charge set to detonate the reactor of the facility. After saying a few words before detonating the charge and turning around to walk off a sizable chunk of reenforced concrete came slamming into Ana as she was walking back to talk with Preston Garvey is the last of Anastasia Arnett Bray's memories.

With the other set of memories, the ones of love and comfort, showed a man in his early twenty who wished to serve in the military but was unable to due to a degenerative eye disease known as Retinitis Pigmentosa that was slowly eating away at his peripheral vision. The man's name was James Ryan O'Doul. He was an average man with an semi-average life. There are moments of happiness, such as hanging out with his childhood friends and getting up to all kinds of shenanigans with them and training in the ways of Parkour and free running. James was studying to become a Creative Writer for Entertainment, specifically to become a story writer for video games. James was also a massive gamer, but preferred racing games over First Person Shooters, though he did play a few FPS games like Titanfall 1&2 and a bit of Call of Duty. Though his main favorite series being the Destiny games, with their off the wall lore that at points breaks the 4th wall.

Before I could ponder further on James' memories a Beowolf burst through the bushes and I pick up the dropped Assault Rifle, activate VATS, targeting its head, and pulling the trigger killing it instantly, but alerting other nearby Creatures of Grimm of my presence. Not knowing where I was I decided to bookit the opposite direction the Beowolf came from. Soon I had a small pack of Beowolves after me. Luckily for me I had quite a few explosives on me, so I chucked a Nuka-Quantum Grenade behind me as I ran. Hearing the explosion and several cries of pain behind me told me that some of the Beowolves died in the explosion, but not enough died, so I decided to throw some Fragmentation Grenade MIRV's as I ran. Eventually I ran out of running room and hit the edge of a deep canyon with a ruined bridge. Turning around found myself face to face with an extremely armored Beowolf accompanied by about four dozen minor Beowolves, an Alpha Beowolf for every five minor Beowolves, three King Taijitu, four Deathstalkers, six Nevermores, and a feeling there were more Grimm behind the line of Grimm I faced. Realizing that the MA5D in my hands would not cut it with taking down that many Creatures of Grimm I put it in the backpack strapped to my back and pulled out an honest to god M61 Extended 3-Barrel Precision Vulcan minigun with the Legendary modifications of Neverending and Explosive on it.

"Well, looks like the tables have turned." I say to myself as a dark grin splits my face in half which also got the Grimm to charge at me.

* * *

(Beacon Academy, Cafeteria, One week after Initiation Day)

The day had been quite and routine for the students of Beacon Academy until an explosion was heard from the Emerald Forest. Many students were curious as to what had happened until all of the windows of the Cafeteria darkened and one wall was turned into a giant TV which showed a woman in strange apocalyptic looking armor with a backpack and holding a modern looking AR that was throwing simple Frag Grenades that detonated into clusters of Frag Grenades behind her every now and then at the Beowolves that were chasing her. After about seven minutes of running and throwing grenades the woman reached the ravine that teams RWBY and JNPR had crossed on their way back to Beacon Cliff during Initiation Day.

"Oh, no!" cried Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY (Pronounced Ruby which isn't confusing in the slightest.)

"That's a lot of Grimm." stated Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR (Pronounced Juniper)

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" asked Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older half sister, as the woman in armor stored the AR in the backpack and pulled out a large tri-barreled minigun. That was bigger and longer than Coco Adel's own minigun. Then the entire cafeteria sucked in a collective breath as the literal hoard charged at the lone Huntress who then opened fire with her minigun that completely decimated the hoard's initial charge. With the first wave animated the leading trio of Nevermores let lose a barrage of four foot wide and thirty feet long razor sharp feathers at the Huntress who the stored her minigun in her backpack and started running _towards _the hoard as the feather barrage started to impact the ground. As the unknown Huntress was reaching the hoard a feather was on an intercept course with the Huntress, but when it got with in ten feet of her head the Huntress teleported forward five feet ahead of the intended Razor Feather and continued to run towards the hoard. One of the four Deathstalkers was the first Grimm the Huntress encountered when she meet the leading edge of the hoard of Grimm.

The Deathstalker tried to impale the Huntress, but the Huntress jumped over the stinger and landed on the tail. Running up the tail the Huntress threw six grenades, three to either side. Once at the apex of the tail's arch the Huntress was thrown further into the hoard where she pulled out two suppressed SMGs during a backflip to reorient herself and landed in a roll to disperse the kinetic energy she gathered during her short flight. Once on her feet the Huntress started firing at anything and everything that tried to attack her. At one point a Boarbatusk tried to slam into the Huntress' back, but the Huntress did a flip that landed her right foot squarely on the Boarbatusk's side and launched it at a roaring Beowolf's mouth, killing said Grimm instantly. There came a point where there was twenty foot gap between the Huntress and the Grimm. The Huntress was firing the AR from before the hoard showed up and was decimating any Grimm that lined up with her crosshairs. Something that the Nevermores decided to take advantage of, but were caught off guard as the Huntress pulled out a freaking artillery cannon and sniped all six Nevermores out of the sky. The Deathstalker from the beginning of the encounter returned for another strike at the Huntress, but was eviscerated along with several other Grimm behind it by an Armor Piercing 88mm tank round. with one Deathstalker down and three more to go, the Huntress reloaded the artillery cannon so quickly that many did not see it even happen. Many students watching though the cannon had more rounds in it than it looked capable of holding due to the Huntress' continued firing of the cannon at the remaining Deathstalkers, the two King Taijitus and the old Alpha Beowolf, who was watching the fight from afar. Which all fell easily to the precision aiming of the Huntress and the large 88mm Armor Piercing shells. Once all of the large Grimm were dealt with the Huntress pulled out the AR from the beginning and gunned down the remaining minor Beowolves, minor Ursi, a few remaining Boarbatusks, and a few Beringels. With the hoard thoroughly obliterated, a Seer Grimm floated out of the forest. The Seer stoped a good fifteen feet from the Huntress and the image of a woman with deathly pale skin, black sclerae accented by glowing red irises, white hair situated in a large bun with six offshoots wrapped together that suspend several obsidian-colored ornaments, and dark purple veins that line her face.

"Well done, I would have suspected a Marine with your rank to be ...rusty." stated the woman with undertones of malice in her voice.

"Yeah, well you would be right, but I never was one to sit behind a desk." stated the Huntress

"Indeed, it shows." said the pale woman.

"What do you want." asked the Huntress bluntly and storing the AR in her backpack at seeing the remaining Grimm return to the forest.

"You, Brigadier General Anastasia Arnett Bray of the United States Marine Corps." answered the Pale Woman who revealed the name of the unnamed Huntress

"Why?" asked Ana

"Because I'm the one who brought you to this world from your dead world to serve me. So what do you say General?" asked the Pale Woman who apparently brought the General from another world. The answer that the Pale Woman got was large caliber handgun being drawn and fired at the Seer which instatly killed it.

"That you bitch! You tore me away for my son for the second time you bitch. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" shouted the now crying General who was on her knees and pounding the ground in anger. With the Seer Grimm killed the retreating Grimm returned but was meet by a vary pissed off Marine with a chainsaw, all of the Grimm died in vary gruesome ways that would make a certain Slayer proud.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first story on this site and would like to hear what you think of it. I would also wish to warn you all that updates to this story will be slow. There are a lot of things that I am dealing with at the moment and I have around seventeen other stories I am working on over on ... so yeah stuffs going to be slow going. **

**Fallout 4 mods in use -**

** [XB1] Ponytail Hairstyles By Azar V2.5a by Azar**

** Project Helljumper by Dio318**

** NCR Veteran Ranger Amor by Unoctium**

** [XB1] Modern Firearms v2.5-1.4 (Tactical) by Sanguinem_Luna**

** A Collection of Eagles by ShayFeral**

** Misriah Armory - Fake Ammo Counter by DrModder**

** Cyborg - Cybernetic Enhancements by Heh**

** PIP-Pad - NOT SUPPORTED by LittleChronic **

** Sol's Six Thousand Implants by WhatIsSol**

** Cheat Terminal by NexusAU**

** Legendary Crafting Framework by DankRafft**

** [XB1] the Sole Survivor's Military Service Record by Gorijirazilla**

**[XBOX] Murdering Chainsaw by TrickyVein**


End file.
